Bugs/Glitches
Constructive Suggestions & Ideas * Add party button to the city events. * Add sell button in the inventory. * Enable player to give up boss card reward in raids. * Add upgrade button in party. * Add Vault button in Upgrade. * Add Inventory button in Home Page. * Add Deily Quests button in Home Page. General Bugs about Game Functioning * When an "Unstable connection ..." window is shown after you refresh the arena, there is a chance that gems are consumed (for the refresh in arena) when you click "Connect" button. ** Some success in avoiding this is to exit out of arena and enter back into arena and hit refresh (not 100% though). * In the "Grail Quests", when the quest objective is to challenge a boss X times, set a team with just a 3 mana card. Challange and lose to the boss X times and the quest will be concluded. It's not necessary to defeat the boss. (This bug was fixed by Kabam). * When the deck is switched before the battle on the versus screen, all cards will lose their awakening bonus for that battle. * 3 Grail knight tokens in summon reward did not add up in the inventory. * The retries in GK summon and daily retries in tournament of valor not reset once they used/consume. * Sometimes there is "New" tag at achievement button even tho there is nothing to claim. And sometimes it just stays forever. Skill Bugs * Primal Warrior skill not always activate when conditions are met. * Thorn Witch skill not always activate when conditions are met. * The heal given by "Rhiannon the Fair" and "Druantia" overflows the max HP, resulting in visually dead teams. * Doomweaver's skill does not always activates even when conditions are met. * Dire wolf skill does not always activates even when conditions are met. * Topaz dragon skill does not activate. Visual Glitches The quest save Tintagel is incorrectly spelt and says Tintagle instead. When enhancing cards, it will appear as though all your cards except for the one you are enhancing are demon cards, putting a card up to be used for enhancing will change all other cards to that type. This is only a visual glitch and your and your cards will return to normal after you leave the enhance screen. Demon cards.jpg|Before adding any cards to enhance table. Camelot cards.jpg|After adding a camelot card to enhance table. Druid cards.jpg|After adding a druid card to enhance table. When viewing cards by browsing from other cards' Skill bonuses, their mana cost will appear as zero. Card animations will not be shown in this case: if you have more than one copies of a card, when you put in the card for Enhancing and then click/touch the card, the usual details will be shown but the card will not be animated. This works even if you view the full screen version. This can be useful in taking screenshots of the card's evolution tiers. Version 3.2.0-3.3.0: Achievement menu glitch that replaces top left icon with low-resolution textures, or textures from other existing achievements. Inventory glitch where each potion is given an individual slot. When you fight a boss and a skill gets activated which makes damage to the boss for three rounds at his attack, the damage does not get shown at his health bar (the health bar does not get updated).